


Some people are worth Suffering for.

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Multi, pls love me, this is literally a guilty pleasure fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know, there are a lot of ways to say "I love you." </p><p>You just gotta listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people are worth Suffering for.

**Author's Note:**

> https://8tracks.com/turntechdemigod/keep-your-head-up   
> ahahahaha I didnt spend all day making a mix for a shitty fanfic hahah ano not me  
> its been a while so here's some more Karadia because man this ship kills me.

“Alright, with that, I conclude today’s meeting.” Karkat spoke, closing his book. He straigtened his tie and sighed deeply. “Please, come see me to sign out so everyone is accounted for. Thank you.”

His friends lined up before him, and he read off names at as quick as he could. “Sollux, Aradia, Nepeta, Tavros, Gamzee, Kanaya, Feferi, you’re all free to go.” He adjusted his spectacles to read the next set of papers. “John, Dave, Rose, Jade, Jake, and Dirk, you are all free to go.” He flipped the page. “Kankri, Porrim, and Aranea, you are also dismissed.” He turns to the few left, his friends. “Anyone I missed?”

Eridan speaks up. “You missed me, Kar. I-”

“Sorry about that. You’re free to go too. Have a nice night.” Karkat wished him. Eridan smiled at him and turned away with a flourish of his cape.

Dave pats him on the back and smiles. “Nice goin, Mr.President. Never thought you’d be able to keep cool enough to be president without busting a fucking can on someone’s ass.” Karkat, in response, takes off his glasses and rolls his eyes.

“Unlike you, jackass, I know how to keep my fucking mouth in check. I know how to not swear when I’m not supposed to.” Sollux, Aradia, and John made mocking oooos in the background. Dave recoiled, clutching his chest.

“I’m hurt Karkat. Wounded, even.” He chided.

“What the fuck ever,” Karkat joked. “Let’s roll.”

And they did just that. Dave casually held John’s hand, and Sollux walked in the back next to Nepeta. Karkat walked in front by himself, and Jade and Aradia followed close behind. They still talked as a unit.

“How was the test in Prof. Fuckass’s class today?” inquired Karkat. You say fuckass one time and they never let you live it down. He decided to wear it as a badge. John still snickers. Sollux answers first.

“I mean it’s pretty much cake if you know what the fuck you’re doing. The only issue I had was with number 4.”

Dave speaks up now. “What teacher do you have?”

“I have Dr.K, what about you?”

“Oh, there it is. I have Ms.Winstone. She’s the worst fucking math teacher.”

Karkat chimed in. “I had her last year, I have no clue why she’s still a teacher.”

“Why are you so angry at her?” Sollux asked.

“Well mainly because she’s a huge bitch and she doesn’t answer any fucking questions or teach us how to do the damn math.” Dave groaned. Karkat opened the first set of doors leading to outside of the building.

“Whatever, she’s not gonna fail you, because then she’d have to fail everyone else too.” He waited for all 6 of them to come out before reaching into his bookbag resting on his side and pulling out a long red scarf. It was a gift from Aradia, for Christmas. This time, Dave opened the doors to the cold outside world. John’s glasses fogged up and Dave laughed at his mild discomfort. Sollux and Nepeta walked out, followed by Aradia and finally Karkat.

“Yo, Karkat, are you gonna get online tonight?” Dave called to Karkat.

“Yeah, I’m done with my senior projects. Are we gonna play league again?”

“Sure dude, whatever. It’ll be fun to play with the legend again.”

“Oh my God, don’t call me that. You know I’m the dirty casual here.” Karkat joked. He knocked fists with Dave and started his way to his car.

“Well, I have to go now. G’bye Catpor!” Nepeta said. Sollux planted a small kiss on her cheek before sending her off. Aradia whistled and made a face at Sollux, to which he replied curtly, “shut up” and turning his face away.

“Wait up Karkitty, walk with me!” Nepeta said, jogging to him. He stopped to let her catch up and smiled at her.

“Hey Nepeta. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m swell! May I ask you something though, Karkitty?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“You’re not as shouty and angry as you usually are. Why is that?”

“Because I like these people. I’ve been living my life shut off because I had to move so much and leave my friends that it only hurt to not be angry and shouty. But trust me, I’m just as shouty and angry around people I hate.”

Nepeta was taken aback by this information. “O-oh… Well, I’m happy for you, Karkitty!”

“Thanks.” he smiled.

“This is my car,” Nepeta said. So I’ll be seeing you!” and just like that, she got inside of her car, and drove off immediately.

“Well, fuck,” said Karkat, looking at an empty parking space. He started walking down the sidewalk, homebound.

Back at Dave’s car, everyone jumped in, save Sollux. He whisked out his keys with a little jingle, and waved his goodbyes to the gang. They did the same, and they all climbed into their respective cars. John and Dave in the front, Dave driving. Jade and Aradia sat in the back comfortably. Dave put on some rock music, didn’t matter because that’s what he always did.

“Ya’ll like Rooftops?” Dave asked. Everyone but Jade nodded, because he usually listened to rap music. Dave kind of grinned and put on his iconic shades. “You’ll love it.” Jade shrugged and leaned back. Dave pulled out of his parking space, and started driving. As he was driving, John noticed Karkat walking and he told Dave to stop. Dave rolled down his window.

“Get in the car.” Karkat started but Dave cut him off. “I’m not about to fucking let you just walk home in the fucking cold, jackass. Put your stuff in the trunk.” Karkat nodded. Aradia offered to get out and put her stuff in the back. After they did so, Karkat slid in the middle, and Aradia plopped down at the end. Dave hit the gas pedal.

“Where do you live?”

“Like 30 minutes by car. I live next to Aradia. Like literally next to her.” Karkat said, timidly. Dave turned around completely.

“And you were going to walk home?”

Karkat nodded.

“You are fucking retarded,” Dave laughed. Jade raised a hand.

“That was kind of ableist. Just sayin.” She spoke, scolding. Dave rolled his eyes, but apologized.

“My bad. I used to talk like that a lot. Who am I dropping off first?” Jade raised a hand, again.

“My house is really close, so you should drop me off first. It is also in the opposite direction of where you guys are going, right?”

“Yeah, alright.” Dave turned up his music and started driving again.

Karkat wait feeling uncomfortable, so he leaned back and wrapped his arms around both Jade and Aradia. They didn’t object, but it wasn’t usual Karkat behaviour. He opened his mouth, slowly.

“You know…” he started. Dave turned down the music. “You guys, make me feel like… I belong. Like exactly where I’m standing is exactly where I need to be, and… kind of like I’ve always belonged here, with you.” He licked his lips, and swallowed his saliva before talking again.

“I think I know what love feels like.” He said, and with that line, he let loose a wide, teethy grin and pulled in Aradia and Jade closer as he smiled, that wide. Dave almost crashed. John almost cried. Jade smiled with him, just as teethy, and Aradia, unbeknownst to anyone but Karkat, intertwined her fingers with his.

“Aw, Karkat! We love you too!” John said, through teary eyes. Dave took off his shades and parked outside of Jade’s house, then turned around.

“Hey, bro. That really means a lot, to hear that from you. Like honestly, words don’t come to my head. But you know, each of us here feels the same. Except maybe Jade. Jade probably doesn’t have to not be herself at home.

“Well I’m my own guardian. Grandpa wrote it into his will. I get a monthly allowance from his bank account until it runs out. So no, the only thing at my house is Bec, and he can’t really judge me.”

“Thanks for the life story, Jade,” Dave said, jokingly.

“Well, I thought it was interesting, Jade. Are you gonna be on Skype tonight?”

“Ahhhh! Probably, I have Senior Projects to work on!” She said, opening the car door. Karkat and Aradia snickered at her. “Fuck off Karkat!!”

“It literally takes no longer than a couple of hours, stop procrastinating already.” Aradia giggled.

“Well I don’t know where I want to go in life!!” Jade opened the trunk and retrieved her stuff.

Dave and John got out, and Aradia dragged Karkat out.

“Come on ya’ll, bring it in.” Dave said, dragging John and Jade into a hug. Karkat and Aradia both moved into the hug. “You guys, are the best friends that I could ever ask for. Thank you so much for putting up with my shit, and being my friends in general.” Dave said.

“You guys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know, I was on the precipice of destruction before I met you. And, sure, we won’t last forever, but I’ll be damned if we don’t last until we die.” Aradia grinned.

“I was only friends with Dave and John until recently, but I’m glad I met you, Karkat, Aradia, and all the other guys at our club. It makes me so happy to be with you, even if we’ve only been together for a small time.” Jade spoke.

“You know, I feel the same as Karkat. Life isn’t forever. Sure, Nanna doesn’t accept me, but if you guys do, if you can handle the fact that I’m dating Dave, and that I want to be me, then who cares what other people think. I feel right at home here. And I’m not going anywhere.” John said, smiling.

Jade smiled, and wriggled her way out of the hug. “I have to go, guys!! I’ll see you all on Skype tonight!” she waved, running to her house. Everyone filed back into the car, and Dave put on his music again.

“In celebration of the gay festivities, I’m gonna play some gay music!” Dave giggled. He left his shades on the dash. John started beating on the dash to the beat. Karkat nodded his head. Aradia whistled to the guitar. Karkat and Dave did a duet on the vocals.

“I dont ever wanna let you down,”

“I dont ever wanna leave this town!”

They zoomed off, making their way towards Aradia’s and Karkat’s houses, listening to Dave’s playlist. When he arrived at Aradia’s house, Karkat got out with her.

“We’ll see ya’ll,” Dave smiled. Karkat extended his arm, with a closed fist.

“See you later tonight.” He grinned. Dave extended his arm to match Karkat’s fist with his own.

“You bet.” Dave said, and turned up his music to as high as it would go, and zoomed off.

At the Egbert residence, Dave parked his car in John’s driveway.

“You know, when I was little, all the kids would pick on me for having red eyes. You’re the first one to think it was cool.”

“Yeah, cause they are. They’re really cool! It’s like staring into a ball of fire!”

“John you did not just compare my eyes to the sun.”

“What! They totally are!!”

“Yeah but you like looking at my eyes. No one likes looking at the sun.”

“Well, I guess I can’t much argue with you there. But its still cool!!” John tried. Dave hushed him with a kiss.

“You’re an adorable little shit, you know that?” He smiled on John’s lips.

“Yeah, but I’m your adorable little shit.” He said, and nuzzled Dave’s nose. John got out of the car, and walked up the stairs to his home. He flashed a peace sign before entering his house.

“I’m so gay.” Dave said, and pulled out of his driveway, and made his way home.

“Where the hell did he get the money for a Delorean, exactly?” Karkat questioned. Aradia shrugged.

“I heard his older brother is like a puppet pornstar or something.”

Karkat dropped his bags and sat down on Aradia’s lawn, as they had entered through the backyard. They waved at her dad, Mr.Diamonds Droog. He didn’t much smile, but he was quite fond of Karkat. Apparently their dads were friends. He was just glad that he could always show up at Aradia’s house without her dad dogging her about him.

“Hey, Aradia?” he said, beckoning her. She obliged, sitting on his lap, facing him.

“What is it?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Just, wanted to tell you something.” He said, and kissed her, for a moment, then released, because he couldn’t help but smile. She giggled.

“Oh, Karkat. I already knew. Me too.”


End file.
